


Why can't I have you?

by Momonymy



Series: My Treasure, My Prince, My Fool [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, PitayaKnight, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonymy/pseuds/Momonymy
Summary: His hair came undone. Beautiful blond hair. Like gold. Precious gold he would hoard. Precious gold he would treasure forever.





	Why can't I have you?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Enjoy! Also Pitaya goes by he/him pronouns

The red dragon couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't stop thinking about...him.

They met at a stance. His wings arched and his flames piping hot. He stood before wielding his sword in his hand. One swipe was all it took. As if he could notice.

He terrorized kingdoms, killed hundreds. Where he leaves, destruction will follow. It's the cycle of his nature for years as he lived. He felt as if nothing could touch him, then his consequences found him.

\-----

_ **The red dragon glared at him. Gleaming, red eyes as to a flame. His armor had a glassy sheen, made him almost like he was made entirely out of silver. So shiny.**_

_ **The red dragon swiped at him. His helmet was broken off and his hair came undone. Beautiful blond hair. Like gold. **_ _**Precious gold he would hoard. Precious gold he would treasure forever.** _

\-----

The red dragon was in mull. His hair was pretty. Very pretty. He wanted to see it again. To see him. So he did.

He destroyed again. And again. And again. To see his blond hair wave through on his horse. He came. And he attempted to kill him. He never did. The dragon destroyed again. He came again. He never killed him. Those times were never his hair insight.

\-----

_ **"You shall die by this blade one day if you keep this up. My final warning."** _

_ **"...Why can't you kill me now?"** _

_ **"You aren't worth any of my time."** _

_ **His heart was broken.** _

\-----

The red dragon looked at his hoard of treasure and jewels. They mean nothing to him now.

Just worthless.

No other item of gold never came to as bright as his hair, or any sapphire came to be as blue as his eyes.

He has everything he could take. Yet he couldn't have taken him. Such a shame. Though others may want to steal his little bear's heart before he could. Like that rusty-colored coky asshole! The one that always boasts about his power, and skills to wield them like no other. The power _**he gave him!** _Or the little annoying pink piece of shit that he has to follow around, to monitor; never having a moment's rest because of her failure of being a princess.

They don't deserve him. None of them do.

\-----

_ **His transformation was cruel and just unnecessary. Yet he had to. Dragon's Valley was changing. And not in a good way. This form made him look puny and weak. The great Dragon that ruled these lands with an iron fist! The one that many feared for centuries, that the utterance of his name makes any noble warrior run cold with dread! Stories brought down for centuries about him that some think he was a myth! And a myth he is not...he is a King.**_

_**However, nothing can be done. He will just stay here. At least, he looks like one of them.** _

\----

He cornered him. Pinned him against a giant rock. He couldn't get close. He can't. This armor he wears burned him. Icewind steel. Typical. He wears to be able to withstand the heat of this place. Yet how much can he put up with?

_ **"You are really foolish... Foolish to have come all thissss way. Alone. I didn't suspect you to meet me again. Well, a fourth time. Why? Why come here? I thought you never wanted to sssssee me again..."** _

He spoke with little passion, he anticipated his answer. Did he? Did he come all to see him, just him? His little bear's hand was pressed against his chest, he tried so hard to push him away. He pushed him away for everything. He wanted to be closer. Closer to him. 

Closer to kiss him. 

_ **"You...you must be stopped! I can't handle knowing that you are still here! And to think this form can fool me! It's ridiculous! Stupid! I shall die here standing if it means I can slash your guts open--"** _

He pressed his lips against him and he felt him. He felt him through these shells that were keeping them apart. A moan came from his little bear. And he loved it. He wanted to hear more from him. Just the little things he would want to cherish. Worship. Ravish.

He felt him trying to move away and to reach for his sword. He can't. He won't let him go away like those many times before. Those many times he wished he could have grabbed him and taken him far away. Away from everyone who could steal from him, and away from that he could have him all to himself.

_ **"What...what are you doing? Stop this...!"** _

_ **"No...I ain't losing you again."** _


End file.
